Just For One Night
by Paris-Syndrome
Summary: Can one night really change the course of your life? What would happen if Elliot and Olivia met before? Slightly AU, but not crazy off track.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This chapter is currently un-betaed. I'm waiting on a reply from my beta and I will then switch this chapter out for the edited one. I'm just going to be without internet for a few days so I went ahead and uploaded it. **

**This isn't completely AU, since it's all normal characters, just a different sequence of events, I suppose. It's currently Untitled because I don't know what to name it just yet. Please review **

**Story belongs to Paris Syndrome. **

**Characters and SVU are the sole property of Dick Wolf and NBC. **

February 23, 1984

Elliot lay in bed staring at the ceiling, rolling over onto his side for what seemed like the hundredth time. He looked at the blonde hair of his sleeping newlywed wife as the moonlight shone through the window in their bedroom. His eyes drifted over to the cradle sitting against the window that held their beautiful newborn daughter. Oh how his life had changed this past year. Elliot closed his eyes and rolled over onto his left side as he let his mind drift into a restless slumber. 

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

A hand shot out from under a thick red comforter and slammed down on top of the alarm. Olivia groaned as she stretched out her tight muscles, listening to entire length of her back pop. The year was 1985 and Olivia had started her junior year just two months ago here at Siena College, thanks to the credits she had earned while she was a high school senior. Olivia kicked the comforter off of her as she sat up rubbing her hands over her face. She stretched once more and glanced at her alarm clock. 5:00 a.m. She had thirty minutes to get dressed and meet her best friend Abbie Carmichael downstairs from her apartment. Olivia removed her sleep shirt walking to her bathroom wearing just her panties and started brushing her teeth. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slid on a pair of burgundy shorts with the Siena logo on them and a sports bra. Just as she was pulling her bra on there was a loud knocking on her apartment door.

Olivia yawned trying to slide her socks on and walk to the door. She opens the door halfway to see who's outside. Abbie Carmichael is standing outside her door in a pair of black leggings and running shoes along with a oversized sweatshirt. She smiles seeing her best friend holding two cups of coffee and opens the door.

"Good mornin' Sunshine." Abbie smiles as her raven ponytail swings behind her as she walks into Olivia's apartment.

"Mmm…not so good. I was studying until three this morning Abs." Olivia gratefully accepted the warm cardboard cup and gulped down the hot liquid.

"Too bad, you know you have to run with me." She smiles as her thick Texan accent slides off her tongue. Olivia nods in the affirmative and grabs a sweatshirt that's draped over the back of her couch.

"Lets go." She slips it over her head and braids her thick brown hair down the side of her head. Olivia downs the rest of her coffee then grabs two water bottles from her fridge and follows Abbie down her stairs onto the lawn of the quad.

They start jogging down the lit sidewalks of campus staying quiet, just listening to the sounds of their footsteps as the cool air whips around them, turning the tips of their noses pink. Olivia stretches her legs out as she runs, regretting the idea of shorts.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me it was cold?" Abbie laughs looking over at her.

"It is November, dear." Abbie shakes her head as she takes a drink from her water bottle. "So, since we're staying here over break…" Olivia knew what the tone of her voice meant.

"What do you want to do Abbie?" Olivia smiled rolling her eyes as they crossed the street running to a nearby park.

"Well I have a friend that goes to Brown and she said that they're going to this really wild party at Boston U. I want to go but I want you to go too." Olivia shook her head as they rounded a small bridge turning around to head back to her apartment.

"You know how I feel about "wild parties"." Olivia stated, slightly out of breath.

"C'mon Liv! It's just for the weekend! You're just going to mope around your apartment studying for the damn police academy." They crossed over the street again, stepping back onto campus.

"If you beat me back to my apartment, I'll go." Olivia smiled knowing that lately Olivia could outrun Abbie. Abbie nodded in agreement then took off, her long, toned legs stretching out as Olivia followed close behind. Olivia panted as they entered the quad, just a few more feet and she'd be at her on campus apartment building, but Olivia was a good four steps behind Abbie. She tried to speed up, stretching her legs as far as she could, the cold air rushing into her nose and causing her lungs to burn. Abbie jumped and landed on the first step of Olivia's stairs just as Olivia touched the railing.

"HA! I beat you girl! Guess who's going to Boston with meee? Youuuu!" She pointed at Olivia laughing as she struggled to catch her breath. Olivia rolled her eyes mentally kicking herself as she walked past Abbie and up the stairs. Abbie smiled following her. "C'mon Liv, don't be a sore loser. It was your idea!" Abbie walked into Olivia's tiny one bedroom apartment and closed the door behind them.

"I know." Olivia looked back at her friend. "When do we leave?" Abbie glanced down at her watch thinking.

"Hmm…it'll take us three hours to get to Boston so…be ready by two. Casey invited us to dinner with her before the party." Olivia looked at her.

"Casey? Casey Novak? The girl you're always freaking talking about? She's the reason you want to go to this party!" Abbie blushes slightly, her tan skin turning a light red color. She shrugged and walked to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water. Olivia smiled as she walked to her bathroom. "Maybe I'll meet a hot man who can sweep me off my feet and pamper me!" Olivia laughed as she turned on the shower.

"You never know Liv, you know Boston is always crawling with military men. You know how you love a man in uniform." Olivia rolled her eyes, stripping and stepping into the shower.

"I could never be in love with a man in the military, to much heartbreak and stress. I couldn't imagine not seeing my husband for months or a year at a time. Military wives are a special kind of woman." Abbie nodded even though Olivia couldn't see her and grabbed Olivia's remote. She turned on MTV as Simple Minds _Don't You _video was ending and Pat Benatar's _Invincible _came on. Abbie rocked her head to the beat as she waited for Olivia to get out of the shower.

Olivia stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body as she plugged in her hair dryer and curling iron.

"Abs, the shower is free." Olivia walked out of the bathroom as Abbie jumped up and started dancing around to Bruce Springsteen's _Summer of '69._ Olivia laughed as she watched her friend dance around her small living room. Olivia shook her head walking over to the tv set and pushing the button to lower the volume.

"Alright Madonna, go!" She smiled as Abbie danced her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Olivia walked to her bedroom and looked in her closet for something to wear. She pulled out her favorite pair of Guess acid wash jeans and a ZZ Top shirt. She laid the outfit down on the bed pulling out a bra and panty set. Olivia slid her panties on then her jeans. She smiled at her favorite jeans, they were her only pair of Guess jeans so she only wore them on special occasions. Olivia put her bra on then walked to the bathroom.

"So how did you even meet Casey?" Olivia asked as she brushed her wet brown locks out.

"Um, I went to a track meet and Casey was on the Harvard track team. I beat her but she didn't have any hard feelings and asked if I wanted to go get coffee." Abbie smiled to herself as she washed her hair. Olivia smiled shaking her head. She had met Abbie her Freshman year. Abbie had just moved here from a small town in Texas, she had told Olivia that she wanted to be close to Manhattan since she was planning to work there as a lawyer. Olivia had joked that she could've gotten a hell of a lot closer than Siena. Olivia dried her hair, her long brown hair starting to become wavy. She curled her hair then teased it slightly. She didn't like the girls who teased their hair so high you couldn't see over them in class, plus her hair was so thick, it didn't need to be teased anymore. She grabbed a bottle of Aqua Net and sprayed the hell out of her hair as Abbie stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. Olivia envied her naturally curly, jet black hair. Abbie just let her hair air dry and it always looked perfect.

Abbie walked into Olivia's room, rummaging through her closet and pulling out a pink ruffled skirt with a thick black elastic waistband.

"Why do you have this? I know you, Olivia Benson, would never wear this." Olivia laughed slipping her Grateful Dead shirt on.

"It was Serena's attempt at being a decent mother. Obviously she doesn't know me very well." Abbie smiled sadly, she knew Olivia longed for some kind of connection with her drunken mother but she knew she'd never have that.

"Well I'm wearing it." Abbie smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Olivia shrugged as Abbie pulled the tags off of it and slipped it on over her underwear. Abbie decided to go with the latest Madonna trend of not wearing a bra, not that she really had anything to put in a bra. She slid on a pink tank top and a black sweater with the neck cut out. Olivia slipped on a red pair of Converse high tops as Abbie grabbed Olivia's black heels. Olivia glanced at the clock and it was already 12:30.

"We still have to do our makeup. Then do you want to get some lunch before we leave?" Abbie nodded as she grabbed her makeup bag. Abbie applied thick mascara and black eyeliner along with some lipstick and blush. Olivia opted for mascara and clear lip gloss along with a little bit of blush.

Abbie scoffed, "I hate how pretty you are." Olivia laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're exotic looking, that beats my normal looking self." Abbie shook her head knowing that Olivia's gorgeous curves beat Abbie's stick thin body any day. "Well I'm ready."

"Me too," Abbie agreed."Let's go get a sandwich from that deli down the road."

"Sounds good." Olivia smiled as she grabbed her keys and Abbie grabbed her purse. Abbie followed Olivia out of her apartment with an overnight bag. Olivia locked her door behind her then walked to her white Honda Civic. Abbie tossed the bag in the back seat and got inside putting in a mixed tape of their favorite bands.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEEOEO

Elliot Stabler stepped out of his temporary housing unit in his uniform. His friends had convinced him to go to this party they heard about at Boston U. Elliot begrudgingly agreed after his best friend had asked him countless times over three days. Elliot looked at the picture of his beautiful baby Maureen that was inside of his hat then placed it on his head as he walked across the Navy base. He had finished his training a month before Maureen was born and just now received word that he needed to be temporarily transferred to a Naval base to await his assignment. He decided to leave Kathy and Maureen in their one bedroom apartment back in Queens until he knew exactly where he was going.

"Stabler!" Elliot turned and saw his friend Logan Smith waving at his from down the road. Elliot raised his hand as Smith jogged towards him. "Man are you ready to meet some babes tonight?" Elliot shook his head smiling.

"I'm married man, remember?" Logan rolled his eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah, but c'mon man. Half the men here are married and they've got a little something on the side. There's talk of us being shipped down to Cuba, you're not going to have a little fun before that?" Elliot shook his head. He didn't love Kathy, this he knew but he did love Maureen and he was going to do whatever was necessary to keep his small family together.

"I'm just not that kind of man. It's 20:00, lets get going." Logan nodded as he looked at the headlights of the truck approaching them.

"Here's our ride." Elliot and Logan climbed into the truck that had two guys Elliot hadn't met waiting inside. He decided to just stare out the window as they slowly made their way to a party house right off the campus of Boston University. It was a two story brick house with Christmas lights wrapped around the porch and college kids in various stages of drinking we're in the yard around a bonfire. Elliot found it odd that there weren't any greek letters visible in the yard or on the house.

"This isn't a Frat party?" Logan laughed looking at him.

"Uh hell no man, we don't mess with Frat Parties, this is an exclusive party."

"Exclusive?" Logan nodded smiling as the guy driving pulled into the yard and parked. Elliot climbed out from the back seat; he found it a little difficult with his large frame but squeezed out of the tight spot. Elliot fixed the jacket of his uniform and placed his hat on his head as he walked up the few steps onto the porch. _Money For Nothing _ was blasting in the house as Elliot walked through the open door. He slipped his hat off and looked around, there were at least four dozen college students packed into the large living room and another dozen in the attached kitchen. Logan slapped Elliot on the back as he walked by him.

"Hey man!" He yelled over the music. "Just enjoy yourself for once! Just loosen up!" Elliot nodded as he ducked away and walked into the kitchen. There were couples in corners making out and students playing a drinking game around a folding table. Elliot decided to grab one of the countless red cups and filled it up with beer as he walked towards the back of the kitchen. He glanced to his right and saw a staircase with a chair in front of it trying to block it off from people. Elliot stepped over the chair and climbed up the narrow staircase.

Elliot found himself on the second floor, it was quieter but the walls vibrated with the beat of the music from the stereo downstairs. Elliot saw family pictures lining the walls as he walked down the hallway occasionally drinking from his cup. Elliot sighed and decided he felt like he was trespassing so he decided to walk down the larger staircase at the opposite end of the hallway. He once against sidestepped a chair and pushed through the throng of people and suddenly someone caught his eye.

Elliot looked to his left and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on dancing with a tan, very thin girl with black hair and a pale skinned red head. Elliot couldn't help but stare; she had the most beautiful olive colored skin and big brown eyes. He wanted to reach out and touch her gorgeous, thick, russet colored locks but figured that would be a little creepy. The tan colored goddess moved her body to an REO Speedwagon song; she looked so carefree and happy. Elliot knew he had to meet her, even if it was just to say hi.

EOEOEOEOEOEOE

Olivia grabbed a new glass and walked outside to get a breath of fresh air. She was having a lot more fun that she had originally thought she would and was so out of breath from dancing she thought she was going to pass out. Olivia wrapped her arms around her as she sipped her beer, the November air cooling her overly heated skin. Elliot stepped onto the porch and spotted her immediately, the moon shined off of the sweat that covered her arms and face, she appeared to be glowing and she was just so beautiful. Elliot walked up behind her and cleared his throat startling Olivia. The auburn haired beauty turned around and looked up at the Marine behind her. He smile and she felt her knees go weak.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She laughed, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I was just off in my own world." She blinked, her long eyelashes framing her gorgeous golden eyes. She stared into his cobalt eyes, Olivia found herself wanting to reach out and stroke his strong jaw. "Olivia Benson." She held her hand out smiling.

Elliot grinned and reached out his hand, encompassing her small, soft hand in his large calloused one. "Elliot Stabler." Olivia flashed him another knee-weakening smile and Elliot realized he had been holding onto her hand for longer than he should have been. He cleared his throat dropping her hand and Olivia found herself longing to have contact with this man again.

"So what brings you to this party Elliot Stabler?" Olivia smiled holding her cup with both hands as she transferred her weight from foot to foot trying to stay warm. Elliot quickly shucked off his coat and wrapped it around Olivia's smaller frame. She smiled a thank you at him as his smell intoxicated her senses.

"I was drug here by a friend. You?" Olivia laughs.

"Same. My friend Abbie wanted to come and meet this girl she's been crushing on." Elliot looked at her.

"Abbie? Girl…" Olivia furrowed her brow.

"Yeah. She's gay. Is that a problem?" Olivia's body suddenly went on defense. Elliot smiled holding up his head.

"No, no, not at all. I was just curious. That's kind of hot actually." Olivia rolled her eyes. Elliot suddenly felt a pain of jealousy. "So are you…..?" Olivia looked up at him.

"Gay? No. You think just because I have a best friend who's a lesbian, I'm one as well?" Elliot smiled loving this feisty little brunette.

"No, I wanted to know if I had a chance actually." Olivia stopped and looked up at him, her eyes shining bright in the moonlight.

"Who said you have a chance?" She quipped smiling playfully. Elliot grinned, leaning down towards her.

"Just a feeling," Elliot fixed the hat on his head as he looked around. "Do you want to take a walk?" Olivia thought it over then slowly nodded.

"You should know, I don't always take walks with men I just met." She smiled as they walked towards the backyard that had a small bridge leading over a lake.

"You should know, I don't always invite strange women on walks." Olivia laughed punching him lightly on the arm.

"Strange?" He smiled tucking his hands in his dark dress pants, his tan shirt stretched over his large chest and thick arms. Olivia couldn't help but loop her arm through his muscular one as they walked across the bridge. Olivia stopped at the middle of the bridge and looked at the moonlight bouncing off the still water. Elliot slid his arm around her waist stepping behind her. Olivia melted back into his large frame, feeling at ease for the first time in months.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, remember me? I tend to start a story then disappear : ) I would've updated this story had life not decided to punch me in the face but I'm here now, so have no fear! I don't know who my beta was, strangely enough, and my email crashed, deleting all my folders. Emails from three years ago are now gone along with very important documents but what am I going to do? FFn also got rid of my PM's, I guess because I was inactive for so long but if you we're my beta, please PM me and let me know. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me, Paris Syndrome. **

**SVU and the characters belong to NBC and Dick Wolf, I just make them have sex with each other. **

Elliot held onto the rail of the bridge, effectively caging Olivia between his body and the rails as he looked into the dark night. Melted snow clung to leaves and a few patches we're still visible on less traveled parts of the ground from the snow fall they had a week ago. Olivia turned in his arms and looked up at Elliot through her thick lashes.

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Elliot smiled, he couldn't think of anything better.

"Of course." Olivia smiled at him.

"Let me go tell Abbie that I'm leaving so she doesn't send out a search and rescue team." Elliot chuckled as he stepped aside so she could lead the way back to the house. Once inside Olivia searched the large crowd for her raven haired friend. She quickly spotted her in the far corner and could only imagine who accompanied her over there. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she pushed through the sweaty bodies of strangers, trying to make her way across the room. Olivia finally shoved past the last people and found her best friend in a not so friendly position with her newest friend.

"Hey!" She yelled, making Abbie and Casey both jump ten feet away from each other. Olivia couldn't help but start laughing as Casey's face became blood red.

"What the hell Liv?" Abbie asked starting to laugh.

"I was just letting you know I was going to head out and wanted to make sure you had a ride to…wherever it is you plan on going." Abbie didn't miss Olivia's smirk but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, Case can give me a ride, where exactly are you going? It's one a.m. you can't drive back to Siena." It was Olivia's turn to blush. "Holy fuck who is he?" Abbie squealed starting to bounce as she scanned the room. Olivia reached out and grabbed her friends arm, pulling her to her.

"Stop before you embarrass me. I'm just going to go get something to eat with a guy, that's it."

"Mhm, I'm sure that's it." Abbie giggled as she looked around again, spotting Elliot standing just outside the door on the front porch. "Is that him?" Olivia tried her best to look behind her without being obvious.

"Yeah, that's Elliot." Abbie covered her mouth trying to conceal her giddiness.

"You're finally going to get laid! It's been so long!" Abbie squealed hugging Olivia tightly. Olivia scrunched her nose up smelling the beer on Abbie.

"Alright Abs, I'm leaving. Don't embarrass me and don't do anything stupid." Abbie gasped covering her chest in faux shock.

"I always make smart choices darlin'." Her accent thicker than normal and Olivia watched as Casey licked her lips.

"I'm leaving before Casey attacks you. Don't fuck in front of all these people. Casey please take care of her." Casey smiled at me.

"Always Olivia, go have fun." Casey took Abbie's hand dragging her away from Olivia, letting her make a quick escape. She was grateful that Casey had given her an out and she quickly made her way to where Elliot was waiting.

"Hey," She smiled poking Elliot in the arm. "Ready to go?" Elliot grinned turning to her.

"Of course beautiful, let's leave." Olivia gripped the edges of Elliot's jacket and pulled them around her body as she followed Elliot to the edge of the property.

"Do you know where you're going?" Olivia asked, glancing up at Elliot.

"Nope." He laughed pulling her along.

"Great, we're going to get lost."

"It could be lost." Elliot grinned wrapping his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"How so?"

"You could be with someone other than me." He winked down at her and Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be awful if you weren't here." They both laughed as they made their way across the lit sidewalks of Boston University.

"Do you go here?" Olivia shook her head as they walked.

"Nope, I go to Siena, it's in New York." Elliot laughed.

"I know where it is, I live in Queens."

"So you drove from Queens to here?"

"Nah, I'm staying at a Marine base by her until my orders come through." They stepped onto a deserted street on the opposite side of campus. Elliot pointed to a small diner that had a 24 Hour sign lit up. Olivia nodded and they started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Do you plan on always being in the Army?" Elliot looked down at her. "What?"

"I'm not in the Army ma'am, I'm a marine." Olivia rolled her eyes smiling.

"So sorry, do you always plan on being in the _Marines_."

"Nope, they're just paying for school." Elliot pulled the door to the diner open and let Olivia walk through. The small bell above the door sounded, signaling they had a customer.

"Just sit wherever." Someone yelled from the back. Elliot motioned to the booths and Olivia made her way to the booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. Elliot smiled as he slid into the seat across from her.

"So what year are you?"

"I'm a junior." Olivia looked over the plastic menu that was stored behind a napkin holder. "How old are you Elliot?"

"I'll be 20 on Sunday."

"Well Happy Early Birthday Elliot Stabler." They smiled at each other as a waitress came up to the table. Her uniform was a dress that she hiked up entirely too high, she wore a pound of make up with bright yellow eye shadow and pink lipstick with her red hair teased three feet high. Olivia fought not to make a disgusted face as she smiled at Elliot, popping her gum.

"What can I getcha?" She licked her lips as her eyes traveled over Elliot's broad chest.

"Olivia, what would you like?" He smiled at her, ignoring the waitress.

"A jalapeno and bacon omelette with a Dr. Pepper, and a cup of hot chocolate please." The girl hummed and wrote down what Olivia wanted, her eyes never leaving Elliot.

"I'd like your breakfast platter with a Coke and lemon please."

"I'll have it right out baby." She smiled and walked off. Olivia turned up her nose, a look of disgust written all over her face.

"What?"

"What the hell do you need lemon for?"

"My coke." Elliot shrugged.

"You're going to put that _in _your coke?"

"Don't knock it til' you try it." Elliot smiled then winked at Olivia. Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as a burst of heat slid between her legs. The slut waitress returned, carrying their plates. She plopped Olivia's down in front of her then leaned over, entirely too far, to place Elliot's plate in front of him.

"Are you fucking serious lady?" Olivia looked up at her. The waitress looked taken aback by her outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are blatantly trying to seduce my date, can you not see that we're here together or are you just that stupid?" Olivia snapped. The waitress scoffed at Olivia then turned on her heel and walked away. Elliot started to laugh as he took a bite of pancakes. "What?"

"Nothing sweets," Olivia took a bite of her omelette. "So, what's your major?"

"Social Work but I'm studying for The Academy." She took a drink of her Dr. Pepper watching Elliot squeeze his lemon into his coke, making her scrunch up her nose again. Elliot laughed holding his glass out to her so she can try it. "I'm not trying that shit." Olivia laughed taking another drink of her soda.

"The Academy?" Elliot narrowed his eyes thinking. "The Police Academy?" Olivia nodded. "That's hot." Elliot laughed taking another bite. Olivia rolled her eyes as she at her food.

"So what are you going to do with your life if you aren't planning on being in the Marine's forever?"

"Ironically I want to be a cop, my dad, uncles and brother are all on the force so I figured I might as well do it too." Elliot shrugged.

"Is it what you really want to do though?" Olivia asked, watching his expression. Elliot looked up at her then back down at his plate.

"I've actually always wanted to be a detective," He nodded. "But I really don't want to be a beat cop." Elliot laughed taking a drink of his weird concoction. "Do you know what you want to do?" Olivia looked confused.

"What do you mean? I just told you I want to be a cop." She laughed.

"I meant, homicide, white collar crimes…what?" Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, umm…I don't know yet, I figure I'll just play it by ear." Olivia lied. Elliot nodded as he finished his mean and held up a hand for the check. The waitress brought their check over, setting it on the table then walking away all while glaring at Olivia.

"Seems like you've made a new friend." Elliot motioned to the waitress as he placed a twenty on top of the bill and stood up. Olivia rolled her eyes as she stood up and grabbed her hot chocolate.

"I'm taking this." She held up the mug and smiled as Elliot shook his head.

"Now what kind of officer are you going to be when you're stealing?" Olivia shrugged and made her way to the front of the restaurant sipping her drink. They stepped out into the crisp night air, making Olivia shiver and pull Elliot's jacket tighter around her.

"You must be freezing Elliot." She looked up at him as he walked back towards the campus with her.

"I'm alright." Elliot slid his arm around Olivia's waist while they walked in a comfortable silence. Olivia smiled resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping both hands around the warm mug. "Would you like to go back to my place?" Elliot blurted out. Olivia stopped walking and turned towards him raising an eyebrow.

"Your place?"

"I mean…just to y'know..not that…not that I wouldn't…I mean I would but that's not…"Elliot sighed rubbing a hand over the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Just to watch like a movie…" Olivia started laughing as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm just messing with you Elliot. That sounds great, let's go watch a movie." Elliot smiled as they walked across campus.

"I didn't drive and I think the guys I came with are gone already."

"That's alright, I have my car."

"What kind of car do you have?"

"A civic," Olivia stated proudly causing Elliot to laugh. "What?"

"You just sound excited about owning a Honda Civic."

"Hey," She slapped his arm. "I am excited! I paid for that damn thing all on my own. It took a lot of double shifts and long nights at two different jobs." Elliot nodded smiling. They finally made their way to Olivia's car, the party had died down and a few people were passed out on the porch. Music still blasted from inside and only a handful of people were inside dancing. Olivia unlocked her door then leaned over the console to unlock the passenger side. Elliot fell into her car, his knees pressing against the dashboard.

"Umm…" Elliot looked at Olivia.

"Push the seat back dumb ass." Olivia started laughing as he slid it back only permitting another two inches. "You look comfy." She smiled.

"Just drive smart ass." Elliot shifted trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in the tiny space.

"Maybe you should tell me where I'm going." Elliot looked around.

"I don't know where the hell we are." Olivia burst out laughing.

"Great. Well if I get back on the main highway do you know where to go from there?" Elliot nodded and Olivia drove her car out of the yard and towards the road.

"Turn left up there." Elliot pointed to the road he wanted her to take. Olivia followed his directions and soon pulled up to the base where she stopped for two military policemen. Elliot pulled his I.D. from his wallet showing it to the men and Olivia followed suit. "She's just visiting." The cop that handed Olivia back her license nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face. Olivia blushed, sliding her license back into her purse and trying to avoid eye contact as she drove through the open gate.

"That was embarrassing." Elliot chuckled leaning back against the seat as he pointed directions out to her. Olivia finally pulled in front of a small blue house with two doors marked C and D. She turned the car off and got out, Elliot walking with her up the few steps onto the porch. He pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the door with the bold D on it. Elliot pushed the door open for Olivia, letting her walk in ahead of him then closed the door behind him as he flipped the light switch on. Olivia looked around the small living room as she pulled his jacket off and set the stolen mug down on the small coffee table.

There was an old couch against the opposite wall with two end tables and mismatched lamps, a coffee table sat in front of it and a small entertainment center was on the wall closest to her where his TV sat. The kitchen was straight ahead and a hallway was on the right by the couch. Elliot shifted his weight rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know it's small, it's just my temporary housing unit." Olivia smiled kicking her converses off.

"I like it. You should see my apartment, it's half this size. People actually have to go through my bedroom to get to the bathroom." Elliot laughed sitting his hat on top of the entertainment center then toed off his shoes. Olivia sat on his couch, completely ignoring the voice in her head telling her she's in the house of a man she hardly even knows. A silver frame on the coffee table caught Olivia's eye and she leaned forward picking it up. It was a picture of a smiling Elliot wearing scrubs and holding a newborn wrapped in a hospital blanket and pink hat.

"That's my daughter when she was just a few minutes old." Elliot smiled proudly. Olivia smiled up at him, her stomach dropping as she quickly scanned Elliot's left hand. She didn't see a gold band relieving the feeling of dread inside her. "She's almost three now." He picked up his hat and flipped it over, revealing a picture of a smiling little girl with bright blue eyes and blond curly hair.

"She's beautiful." Elliot smiled and set his hat back down. "Do you want a beer?" Olivia nodded setting the frame back on the coffee table. Elliot unbuttoned his uniform shirt, leaving it open and exposing the white tank top underneath. He pulled two beers from the fridge and popped the caps off before returning back, sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Olivia. He handed her a cold bottle and kicked his feet up on the coffee table taking a long drink from his beer. Olivia curled her feet under her as she took a drink from the bottle and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the cushion between them. She flipped through the few channels trying to find something to watch.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Olivia turned on the couch, pressing her back against the arm of the couch and stretching her legs out between them.

"Nope, just me." She smiled as she took another swig from her beer. Elliot nodded as he rested his head against the wall behind the couch.

"Lucky. I have three brothers and a sister."

"I always wanted a sibling, but my friend Abbie, the girl I went to the party with tonight, has become like my sister."

"What's her story?" Elliot looked over at Olivia as she shrugged.

"She's from Texas, moved to New York, she's Pre-Law and the rest is history." Olivia smiled running her hands over her pants. She wasn't about to divulge her best friends darkest secrets to this stranger. Olivia rested the side of her head against the back of the couch, her eyes closing. It had to be close to 4 a.m. and the alcohol and food from tonight were starting to take in effect.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? You're in no condition to drive." Olivia opened her eyes looking at him. She smiled a tired smile and nodded slowly.

"I'll take the couch." Elliot laughed then stood up. He set both their beers on the coffee table then picked her up. Olivia gasped, her eyes shooting open. "What are you doing?"

"You're not sleeping on my couch, I can sleep there. You are sleeping in the bed. You're the guest my dear."

"Elliot, no, let me stay on the couch." Elliot ignored her and pushed the door open to his bedroom where he deposited Olivia on his queen size bed.

"There ya' go." He smiled grabbing a pair of pajama pants from his dresser and turning to walk out. Olivia sighed loudly behind him.

"At least stay here with me, I mean, it is _your _bed." Elliot felt his pants tighten at the thought of sharing the bed with her.

"I don't know…" Elliot looked at Olivia lying on his bed, her chocolate locks splayed across his pillow.

"I'm not going to jump your bones El." Elliot groaned internally as his nickname slid off of her tongue like honey.

"Alright, let me go change." Elliot disappeared and went into the bathroom. Olivia pulled herself out of bed and went to his drawer. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, hoping he wouldn't mind and slid her jeans off. Olivia had just pulled them up when Elliot reappeared in the doorway, staring at her.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind." She motioned to the sweats.

"Not at all, I'd hate for you to have to sleep in your jeans." Olivia smiled and crawled onto the bed. Elliot took this time to examine her perfect ass, moving under the sweats as she crawled, her hips swaying side to side. Olivia sat down then slid under the covers as Elliot moved around the room then slipped into bed next to her. Olivia tried to calm her pacing heart as she felt the heat from Elliot's body radiating next to her. Olivia rolled onto her side to face Elliot and smiled at him.

The moonlight streamed through the open blinds in his room, shining over Olivia's perfect skin. Elliot smiled at the beautiful woman lying next to him, a pang of guilt shooting through his chest as he realized the last time he was in this position he was looking at his wife. Elliot sighed closing his eyes, trying to forget the ring that was sitting in his kitchen inside the small silver box hidden by his cabinet. Olivia's breathing had evened out and he knew she was asleep and Elliot soon followed.

**A/N: So there ya' go! ReviewReviewReview! **


End file.
